Shovelling
by munchkin-hime
Summary: Roxas, Jade and Sora have a job shovelling. But things don't go as smooth as they should go; especially with Sora and Roxas' competition for Jade's heart. SoraxOCxRoxas


A/N: OK, so my inspiration for this one-shot was kinda...weird. Haha. I was out shovelling with my dad (we had this biiig storm, power was out for like 4 hours), and I don't know...I just thought... Well, I think you get it. I wrote this pretty quick, so it's kinda fast and not my best work, but...enjoy. And review. (: Also, I'm hoping to get some Christmas one-shots up. Well, two of them. One with Roxas. One with Sora. ;)

* * *

Roxas, clothed in a beige jacket with black and white checkers running across the chest and his usual pants rung the doorbell to Jade's house. His hands were covered by the black mitts he was wearing, and the top of his head covered by a black hat. Some of his golden honey spikes stuck out from under the hat.  
Sora leaned against his shovel, waiting for Jade to come to the door. He was wearing a navy blue jacket and red pants. Black mitts were on his hands, and a joker's hat was on his head, colored red and blue. Bells hung from the end, jingling as he shifted position.  
"Ready to work!" Jade exclaimed happily, appearing in the doorway holding a shovel. There was a small smile on her paled lips as she stepped outside. She wore a dull green plaid jacket, with a hood lined with various brown pulls of faux fur. There was a green patterned touque on her head, her dark locks peeking out from under it. There were fuzzy green mitts on her hands, and her black sweatpants were tucked into her black Uggs.  
Roxas grabbed his shovel as Jade shut the door and Sora stood straight. Snow was falling from the twilit sky, filling the almost empty streets of Twilight Town with a blanket of white, fluffy snow.  
Jade and Roxas walked ahead as Sora dragged himself behind.  
"Couldn't you of gotten a better job?" Sora whined, dragging his shovel through the snow as Jade and his lookalike, Roxas, lifted their own over their shoulders. "I came here to see Jade-chan, not shovel stupid snow. It's so cold and heavy." He continued.  
"But pretty," Jade added, slowing to a halt, Roxas stopping with her. With a few shorts steps towards Sora she placed a finger on his chin," If we work we get munny. If we have munny we can get a hot chocolate. And if we get a hot chocolate you can consider it a date." Her chocolate brown eyes were shining as she brushed the tip of her nose to Sora's.  
Sora's cobalt blue eyes brightened as happiness became evident on his face, "You mean...just you and me"  
She pulled back, walking ahead of both him and Roxas and over her shoulder, calling, "And Roxas, of course"  
Sora shot a menacing glare at his look-alike. In simplicity, they were competing for one special thing. One special and fragile, and pure thing----Jade's heart. They both loved her a lot, but she couldn't decide between them. She loved them equally. So right now the three of them were caught up in a disastarous triangle of love. And just because Roxas didn't have the best of luck, and Sora wasn't the most coordinated didn't mean Jade didn't love them both to death.  
"Can't wait," Roxas purred, jogging to join Jade again.  
Sora stared up at the sky, "Please freeze him to death..." At that very moment a big snowflake landed right in one of his eyes. And with a startled jump, he shouted, "SNOW BLIND"

Jade pushed her shovel along, gathering snow and pushing it up against a building, "There's no where to dump this stuff." She complained, looking around her surroundings. There really was no place to shovel the snow away other than pushing it up against a building.  
Roxas piled some snow from his shovel on top of the pile Jade had made, "I know. We'll just have to make piles. Not too big, though"  
That being said a tumble sounded from another building. With wide eyes Jade and Roxas both looked, only to sigh. Sora was currently buried beneath a large pile of snow.  
"I said not too big..." Roxas muttered, grabbing his shovel and taking a step towarda Sora to dig him out. Before he left though he paused by Jade, pressing his forehead to hers, "Remember, as soon as we get this done, we get our date." He grinned, as she smiled back, "Right"  
In a second Sora had pulled their faces apart, "OUR date!" Jade nodded, "Right. Ours. All three of us." She dug her shovel into another patch of snow as Sora and Roxas glared at each other.  
"When we get to the cafe she's sitting by me," Roxas growled, as he and Sora made their way to a larger patch of snow. Roxas scooped some up in his shovel, dumping by a nearby building. Sora followed his lead, "No. She's sitting by me. With your luck you'll spill your hot chocolate in her lap"  
"With your clumsiness YOU'LL spill it in her lap"

"Let me help you," Roxas murmured in Jade's ear, covering her hands with his own and helping her lift her shovel.  
"Thank you, Roxas," she smiled, as they scooped up another load together.  
"No, let ME help you!" Sora yelled, knocking the snow of the shovel and causing Jade to lose her balance and fall into the pile of snow she and Roxas had created. Roxas turned his head to shoot Sora yet another glare, as Sora screwed up his face and crouched down beside Jade.  
"Sorry Jade-chan," he apologized, as he put one hand under her arm and Roxas put his under her other. Together they lifted her up. "I'm so sorry"  
"Don't call me Jade-chan," she muttered, hating the nickname that both Sora and Roxas called her. She didn't appreciate the little comment that 'chan' meant.  
"Sorry again, sorry," Sora repeated, brusing the snow off her and then pressing his nose to hers. "You look really cold"  
"A little," she sniffled, her nose bright red from the cold. They had been all around Twilight Town shovelling. They were almost done, and near the cafe.  
"Want my jacket?" Sora asked her, gripping the zipper of said article. "Or my hat? Mitts? Anything"  
"How about..." she paused, her rosy cheeks glowing, "...a hug"  
He grinned, pulling her into a hug, one arm around her waist and one hand placed on the back of her head. She just nuzzled into the crook of his neck before Roxas shoved him aside, envleoping the girl in a big hug.  
Sora huffed, shoving Roxas back who only rebounded and pushed him back again. Grunts released from each boys' mouths as they continued to shove and hit at each other. They only stopped when they realized Jade was busy shovelling another section of snow. ...Away from the two of them.

"We're done!" Jade exclaimed, her and Sora and Roxas all entering the cafe.  
"What'd you want, Jade-chan?" Sora asked, grasping one of her hands. She ignored the small comment, her mind just trying to forget about how cold her body was at the moment. "Hot chocolate, right?" Roxas asked, holding her other hands. She nodded slowly.  
"What about some gingerbread, too?" Sora asked. Another nod.  
But then she shook her hands free, peeling her wet mitts off her cold hands, "How about...I'm the one who was given the munny for our work and I'll order?" There was a playful grin on her lips as she skipped towards the counter, "Hot chocolate and gingerbread, right? Now grab us a seat"  
Both boys shrugged, before heading towards a nice, small and round table with three chairs. But then they split their directions, Sora going towards a booth and Roxas going towards a counter with stools.  
They both sat down, before realizing where the other had went. With their eyes slowly narrowing to glare at each other, they noticed Jade sit down at the table they had both been heading for in the first place. And in a flash both of them got up, Roxas knocking over the stool he was sitting on in the process. And just as Jade took a comfy seat, they both bumped into the table, all three hot chocolates falling over into her lap.  
Their identical faces made the same expressions. Their rosy lips parting into a sharp gasp, and their ocean blue eyes widening in shock.  
"Sorry!" they both chimed, grabbing napkins and trying to clean up the mess they had made on her lap. She just sighed, picking up a crumbled piece of gingerbread and biting a piece off.  
"Clumsy," Roxas hissed to Sora.  
"Unlucky"

"I'm sorry," Roxas said later that night, as the three of them headed towards the exit.  
"Me too," Sora added, opening the door for both Jade and Roxas. Jade paused just outside the door, crossing her arms and sending a soft glare at the two boys.  
"I accept, but... you could be a little more gentle..." she trailed off, before her face softened and her pale lips perked up into a smile. And with a blink, she placed butterfly kisses on both Sora and Roxas' cheeks. With another playful and Jade-esque smile she skipped off, dragging her shovel behind her, "I'll see you tomorrow! Sora. Roxas"  
Sora and Roxas both placed hands on their cheeks, before exchanging looks and smiling at each other. There was something so incredible about that one girl that made them both fall head over heals for her. But in the end, after whatever competition, they just had to smile.  
It was then that Sora glanced up, seeing some holly hanging from the door sign. "Is that...mistletoe"  
Roxas' eyes widened slightly, "I have to go"  
"Me too"  
And with that they both zoomed off, leaving their shovels behind. But of course mistletoe wasn't the reason Jade had kissed them out of no where. It was he affection for them. ...Right?


End file.
